toaru_majutsu_no_index_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Belus
or formely known as Bel Marduk (ベル=マージュク, Beru Mājuku) is the primary antagonist in Fate of the Phase and Majin Civil War Arc. He's the son of former Majin Enki and leader of Sirrush. He also the creator of Nibiru. His goal is reset the world and destroy the humanity as well as turn them all to Igigi. Etymology His name based on classical Latin texts (and later material based on them) in both Babylonian and Assyrian context refers to the Babylonian god Bel Marduk. Though often identified with Greek Zeus and Latin Jupiter as Zeus Belos or Jupiter Belus, in other cases Belus is euhemerized as an ancient king who founded Babylon and built the ziggurat. He is recognized and worshipped as the God of war. Appearance Belus appears as a man with dark skin and long silver hair, along with appendages atop his head that strangely resemble ears. He also has blade-like protrusions coming out from his forearms. Personality He is cold and arrogant. He also disdainful of humans, blaming them for their own stupidity and their constant habit of repeating their mistakes time and time again. Belus has great hatred towards Othinus for her absurd rebel and causing ruination of Hidden World. Background Acquire A Power From Savior of Creation Chronology To Aru Majin no Othinus Majin Civil War Arc To Aru Majutsu no Claves Fate of the Phase Arc Merodach makes his appears after Innanna reports defeat of Gilgamesh. Abilities Belus is a Majin, which makes him a perfect and pure magician that encompasses every possibility. Because of this, since it is every possibility, he has an equal chance at succeeding and failing like any other Magic Gods, making his magic a 50/50 shot. However, with the Imhullu, his possibilities were already reached 100% success, and his presence alone already make the entire phase started to distorted and making him the strongest threat since the existence of the universe that even above the likes of Aiwass. According to Othinus, he's the oldest and strongest Majin in History. Equipment Imhullu The true reason of how Belus planted fear into everyone's mind. The weapon itself was named after the destructive wind once used to destroy Tiamat a Babylonian Dragon of Chaos. With only its sharpness and durability alone the weapon was completely strong enough to split a continent apart (or even the World) in a single blow. However, as this weapon has defeated the embodiment of chaos itself, the weapon was also crystallized as the weapon of order, reason, and cosmos, capable of turning everything of chaos into order and form. This make Merodach available to create and control the beasts of chaos that will turn everything in order to disorder chaos and madness, or, in a similar matter to Kamijou Touma's Imagine Breaker, reverted the chaos part of the universe (Supernatural phenomena) back to once where it was in order (thus negated the power). The power of Imhullu to reverted anything in chaos back to order was so powerful that it can revert any damage that Sirrush and Gremlin (more like Belus and Othinus themselves) bring to earth and the phase back to normal entirely, capable of returned the raging 'mysterious thing' in Kamijou's right arm back to where it belongs, or even reverted Aiwass back into non-existence and Magic Gods back to where they don't have any power at all (included himself) briefly. Not even Gilgamesh's 'King's Everdistant Utopia' can defend the king of Uruk from this weapon as even the infinite distance between them were 'revert' back into zero, making his attempt to revolt Sirrush failed spectacularly in his head after sees the ability of this ungodly weapon. In fact, this weapon was so dangerous that it can revert the entire existence (including those infinite phases or even the Pure World) back to where there is none at all. Because of it, Belus will only use this ability if the situation needed to, but so far, Belus only uses this ability of Imhullu for amount of three times (reverted the almost unreversible phase back to normal, returned the 'mysterious' thing back into Touma's right arm, and gives the demonstration how this weapon works to Aiwass and other Magic Gods in vicinity) Dup Shimati Main Article: Dup Shimati The tablet that was given to Belus from his father Enki, the tablet has a capability to let the user sees the every possible route of how things will happen and what path that will happens to his timeline. However, he can only see the brief message of it since he didn't know about Othinus's rebellion until she confronts him. It can bind almost all being's fate and manipulate them. For example Belus can turns every people in Academy City to Igigi (In exception for Othinus who successfully teleporting herself along with Strasse, Subaru, Maya, Marilyn and Claves to Hidden World using her Sleipnir). Othinus even claims Dup Shimati is very dangerous spiritual item can be compared with her Gungnir. Other Equipment * Mace -''' * '''Bow and arrows - * Steel Net - * Poison Horse Chariot - Quotes (To Maya her power) "Your power, are really a human?" (To Othinus about her will to protect humanity) "Stupid rebellion turned to imbecile naivette, what the heck happened with you?" Gallery '' Chronos.png|Full body portrait of Belus 355a4cabb584d64bfa29a39d474520d2.jpg|Belus concept art '' Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Magic Side Characters Category:Magicians Category:Majin Category:Antagonists Category:Trapmaniac